On The Wings Of Love
by Kawaii Angel Heart
Summary: The subject escaped and now currently embracing the new feeling of freedom. This is Sonic x Mutant!Rainbow dash
1. Escape

_Hey everyone! This is a randomfic that I just had to do so after reading the summary_ probably _you are wandering what is Rainbow dash mutan-ed into? Well you are going to find out soon!_

 _Now get comfortable and read!_

Chapter one- Escape.

(? POV)

"Tests are comming out good sir!"

"Great! Let's leave it for today, we can continue on our tests 'morrow."

"Yes boss."

I was scared, they'd test me day and night it was tourture- pure tourture. Their voices were all muffled. They cared only enough to keep me running to experiment on.

I don't know my name but they call me by subject 1233. The only fact I know about me is that I'm 10% bird and 90% human. That's right I'm a mutant. I only have wings with a wing spam of 22. Thats all I know, know about me...

My eyes start to flutter open, it took me no longer than a second to realise where I am- in one of those tube thingies! What I notice is that they left it open, wow, very unlikely. I could escape! Freedom! And the cold air! For the FIRST time!

My feet dropped upon the cold metal floor, making me shudder. I step out fully, I was only wearing a hot pink frilly shirt with black jogging bottoms. I scanned the room for anything to put on my feet. I saw pink shoes and then I ran to them, sliding them on.

As I was walking out, I noticed a clip board, it read:

Subjet 1233's name- Rainbow Diane Dash

Age-14

Birthday- 4th of July.

Species- 10% angel/ bird and 90% human

Basic facts- wing span 22

Can be able to fly 200 metres above the ground and can reach a speed of 308 Mph.

"Impressive.."

I looked toward the direction of the door and crept my way there, I turned the door handle.

"Freedom, here Come Rainbow Dash!"

I thought as I flew towards the clouds, embracing the feeling of freedom.

I'm free, free Atlast."

(Dr Ciel's POV)

The next morning she was gone. My wish for her has come true. To escape and embrace freedom.

A/N

Okie, sorry if it's short. Also It's mobian form. Bye my Kawaii Angels!


	2. New friends, new life and a new aim

_HeyoHello! My little angels and welcome to the second chapter of this fic! I hope you liked it and, so far, thank you for the positive comments._

 _Now sit and read!_

Chapter 2- New friends, new life and an new aim.

(Sonic's POV)

I was running around the city, listening to epic rock songs until I saw a tiny blur in the sky doing loop-de-loops. I stopped running and found the highest building, close enough to Atleast shout to her.

After climbing the clock tower, I sat Down staring at the horizon, I hoped that I would catch her attention and start a small conversation and to gain her trust. Soon enough it happened. She slowly drifted down to the top of the bell tower.

"Hey there!" she greeted.

"Huh? Oh em Hi! I'm Sonic the hedgehog, you are?" I asked.

"Rainbow Diane Dash. Though I hate the Diane part I'd prefer Destiny or something."

" Yeah you could change that." I agreed." Destiny does sound nice don't it?"

She chuckled. God she was an angel.

A short chat later, "Hey, it's pretty late. I need to go plus it's absolutly freezing out here." I stated. I waved.

"Wait!" she cried. I stopped.

"Yes Dash what is it?" I questioned.

"I don't have a place to stay..." she murmured. "And it's really cold." she was quivering. After all it was autumn.

"Here have this." I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks Sonic!"

"Follow me, you can stay with me and my friends if ya want." I offered.

"Thanks, I"d love to Sonic."

( 3rd person)

After arriving at the base, all of Sonic's friends were all in the living room watching TV or something. However all eyes were not on on the TV but on the mutant mobian when they walked in.

"..." Is what they said.

"Hey I'm Tails, Sonic's 'brother'" Tails then spoke up.

"Whe the f*ck are you?" Shads asked.

"Mind the language bastard."

"It's f*cking Shadow.." Shadow corrected

"Fine then Shadow, my name is Rainbow Dash and what are yours"?

"Silver"

"Knuckles"

"Tails"

"Blaze"

"Cream"

"Chao!" (Cheese)

"I'm Amy Rose! Sonic's forever to be girlfriend! May I speak to you in private, Dashie?"

"Okay" Rainbow hesitantly replied.

When the two were alone, Amy's way towards Rainbow had change.

"Listen carefully Crash, if I catch you with MY Sonikku. I would cut off those wings!" she threatened.

"oh okay."

Amy then left the room, leaving Dash by herself. She was deeply pondering about something until screams could be heard outside. CRASH, BANG BOOM! Rainbow flew up and outside only to find some of her newly made friends injured-badly, her eyes widen, what she saw was tourture.

"Dash, get away, now!" Sonic yelled whilst fighting a robot."I WON'T I NEED TO PROTECT YOU, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HURT! NON OF YOU HURT! I'LL PROTECT YOU ALL!" with these words said, she flew up as high as she could and dived downwards smashing the largest robot into smithereens!

After the battle, Rainbow vowed to keep all of her loved ones safe and free from harm. This was her aim that she would even put her life in end, because they were important to her.

A/N

So that's a wrap up and my italics are not working and by may kawaii angels! 3


	3. Jealousy

_Hi everyone and_ welcome _to a new chapter of On the wings of love! Enjoy this chapter! By the way I know I left a hell lata_ holes _in this and I just want to leave some questions in answered! I know I'm evil! Muhahahahaha -chokes- hahahahahahahahaha!_

 _Okay I'm done now!_

 _Now f*cking read! I dont want you to keep on reading this so why am I still typing this sh*t? Who knows?!_

 _Now you can officialy read!_

 _ **Chapter 3- Jealousy. (P 1)**  
_

(Amy's POV)

I can fight! But why did I have to saved by that multicoloured prick! I mean she must have no experience in fighting yet I had to be saved by her! I'm sooooooo angry! I heard that Sonic likes a girl who can fight and run really fast- Rainbow has all of thoes things! I'm starting to feel that my chances with Sonic being my boyfriend pretty low, what does Rainbow have that I don't!?

(3rd person POV)

Amy thought and thought for a few hours until it finaly drifted in- nah who am I kidding? She didn't know! Amy paced around the room over and over and over and over and over and over (okay I'll stop) until two oh so familiar voices came into hearing range, they were talking about music! Rainbow dash said that she could play the guitar and sing. That's when it clicked into Miss Pink haired Hedgehog's head- she could play the sae instrument as Sonic!

"So all I need to do is to learn how to play the guitar- no even better! The two necked guitar!" Amy whisper- screamed, "I sould go and ask Merlina **(Did I spell her name right?)**

 **I had to write this in parts because my f*ucking phone is so f*cking slow and my bold works, yay! :)**

 **I'm updating super slowly because exams comming my way so prepare for waits!**


	4. Jealousy P2

Hello _everyone to_ one _of my_ chapters _of one of the most crappiest stories I could ever think of!_

* * *

Jealousy _(pt 2)_

(Merlina's POV)

I was busy practicing my spells when I heard a really loud bang on my door- it was Amy. 'Amy what ever the f*ck you want just don't break my door down with your god damn loud knocks!'

"Come in!" I sweetly called, "You want a potion to make you able to play the coolest of instruments?"

"Yeaah, wait! How the hell did you know that? Are you a stalker, a phyco or a creep!?" Amy screamed into my ear.

"Tch, like you're one of those..." I mumbled, "Anyways here is the potion you desperately need." I handed her the jar with the substance in it, with the instructions on a piece of paper.

*Le time skip brought to you by Sonic eating chilli dog*

(Amy's POV)

I have it! I have it! I GOD DAMN HAVE IT! I could finally win my Sonikku's heart with just one drop of this potion; why have a drop when you can have the whole bottle? Wait lemme see this.

1 drop= 1 day

1 cup= a month

1 bottle= eterninty

Perfect! Wait, what is this? Noticing a red piece of folded paper, I grabbed it and read it.

THIS POTION WILL HAVE SOME SIDE EFFECTS TO THE USER LIKE SICKNESS AND HEADACHES. IT COULD ALSO LEAD TO DEATH!

Eh I don't care!

(3rd POV)

However Amy didn't know that the warning was actually serious and could lead to possible death if the potion's effects are extremely strong. Drinking the bottle, Amy started to feel sick so she decided to take a lie down to rest her burning head.

"Amy, Amy wake up!" Amy quickly jolted up; punched the poor vic- person and took out her Piko Piko hammer.

"Whoa Amy, chillax!" the voice Amy knew and hated the most, was Rainbow Dash,"Hey do you know how to play an instrument?" she asked. To prove that Amy can use an instrument, she grabbed a two necked guitar and shredded.

" I was going to say BUT the guitar cuz Sonic and I are already playing it, also the reason to why I'm asking you is that there is a musical showcase coming up in the park..." Rainbow said.

" I can play the harp and the violin!" Amy told Dash,

"Play the harp since Cream is already playing the violin with Cheese playing the flute."

"Okay!"

* * *

 _Hello again and sorry for the most crappiest chapter in history with a hell latta OOC._

 _BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_


	5. The musical Pt1

Hello _my kawaii angels! Here is a possibly longer chapter for you. Also should I put up a schedule to show what is going on and stuff also I_ can _only update on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays, why my mom is mean and isn't nice when it comes to modern technology. Any ways my have OOC ness mostly with Merlina because I have not seen her personality before._

 ** _Musical showcase pt1_**

(3rd POV)

"Welcome one and all to the Musical showcase where we have a line up of performers from all around Möbius! First up we have Cream and Cheese performing Innocence by Eir Aoi!" the announcer spoke.

(AN- Cream is doing the vocals and cheese is playing in the background.)

-cue music-

Cream- The feelings I've kept hidden scream out deep down  
and I take hold of a new vow.

Searching for a miracle, I wandered in this unending darkness.  
But if I stay here I won't be able to reach into the future ever again.

Tonight, the moon beckons me once again. I still can't speak  
but I continue to scream from my heart.

The feelings I've kept hidden scream out deep down  
and I take hold of a new vow.  
If I become a bit stronger  
I can cross over the sky I see right in front of me,  
I can reach out towards the future before me.

I let my honest voice out and my heart races  
as I search for the dream in the map you've drawn.

This world spans endlessly and I squint my eyes in its radiance.  
If I keep the strength to believe in my heart  
I can fly through this cloudless sky.

I have nothing to lose, I hold my shivering fingersand burn your innocent smile in my mind.

If I can reach the end of this endless episode,my memories of you  
will gather and colour the fragments of our past.  
I can tread down the road of the heart we drew together.

The feelings I've kept hidden scream out deep down  
and I take hold of a new vow.  
If I become a bit stronger  
I can cross over the sky I see right in front of me...

I can reach out towards the future before me...

-end song-

*applause as Cream and Cheese exit*

"Next is Amy Rose playing I like you, I love you by Kagamine Lin!"

-Cue music as Amy begins strumming the harp-

Amy-

Hey Hey Hey Hey!  
Hey, could you wait a minute?  
I'm sorry, just one little moment of your time?  
Hey just one second, hey, for a little while.  
I only want to spend some time with you.

So what should we do? What is there to do?  
I know! We could play a game together!  
Maybe a word game?  
Shirito'ri' – 'Ri'n!  
Sorry, you must be bored with this already!

Maybe you're hungry?  
Do you want something to eat?  
I guess, I think I'll just have water to drink.  
Yes, I noticed, I can see  
When take your eyes from me.  
Just how much I wish you and I could be.

And yet I watch you pass  
Feel my heartbeat racing fast.  
My mouth is dry, I can't find the words to say.  
I just don't know what to do.  
Speaking honestly and true.  
It's no good, no luck, I'm too afraid.

I want to tell you just how I feel about you.  
But why is it so difficult just for me to tell you?

Hey Hey Hey Hey!  
Hey, could you wait a minute?  
I'm sorry, just one little moment of your time?  
Hey just a second, HEY! for a little while.  
I only want to spend some time with you.

So what can we do? Just Let me think, now.  
Um, maybe we could play janken-shiyo?  
Jankenpon! Uh, Something else then?  
I'm sorry, I'm really no good at this am I?

Maybe you're hungry.  
Do you want something to eat?  
I guess, I think I'll just have water to drink.  
Even if so suddenly, all these feelings inside me.  
Leave my face red, leave me feeling kind of weak.  
So, then would it be okay?  
If today I heard you say something about you and me?  
-Well, anyway-  
I just don't know what to do.  
Speaking honestly and true.  
It's no good, no luck, I'm too afraid.

I want to tell you just how I feel about you.  
But why is it so difficult just for me to tell you?

I wish that I could say it, sorry, I, wait a minute  
I just want to, um, er I wish, hey, um, I can't say it.  
You're the one that I, um, you're the one that I, uh  
You're the one that I, er, you're the one that I , I–  
Hey honestly, I um, truly I mean it, er,  
I just want to tell you, uh–  
You're the one that I-  
Sort of, kind of, um, I mean it's just kind of–  
Honestly truly and I wanted to tell you that–

I sort of kind of can't I'm not very good at this  
I wish I wish I wasn't so nervous!  
Just a minute!

I- That I- That- That I…  
That I'm in love with–!

I- That I- That- That I…  
That I'm in love with you.

(AN- Thanks to rockleetist for the translation and lyrics!)

*Loud applause as Sonic sweat drops*

"SONIKKU! Did you like my song for you! This shows my love and affection to you! Why can't you understand that we are supposed to be together! Nothing can get into our way of our strong relationship!" Amy screamed.

 _AAAAANNNNDDDDDD CUTTTTTTT!_

 ** _Well that is it! Also for the sake of it I will be allowing ocs from people for the musical only and yeah. Basically you need to PM m or in the reviews tell me your OC as well as the song they are going to be performing! The max of OCs for each user is two!_**

 ** _Kay that's about it so BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_**


End file.
